


Pinky Promises

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Actor RPF, X Factor (US) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Schmoop, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Demi's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promises

Demi was curled up on one of the sofas in the green room with a blanket wrapped around her. It had been a long week of mentoring her girls, interviews and preparing for that night's show. She wrapped her arms tighter around the pillow Ellen had given her on her show and breathed the scent of fresh laundry detergent.

A few minutes later she was faintly aware of someone softly rubbing her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Demi sweetheart?" Demi pushed her face deeper into her pillow trying to cling on to sleep. "Sweetheart I know you want to sleep but its only an hour til show time and you still have to get dressed and do make up."

"Don't wanna," Demi groaned. "Too tired." Simon's hand moved to her face and softly stroked her cheek.

"I know baby, I promise once this episode is over I will take you home myself and let you sleep as long as you want in your own bed. but We have to do this show."

Demi opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the lights and being awake again. She slowly pushed herself to a sitting position, bringing herself closer to where he was perched on the edge of the sofa she was on. He really was attractive once you got over the haircut and poor fashion sense.

"Pinky promise?"

Simon laughed.

"Okay." He extended his pinky and she wrapped hers around his. "I promise I will drive you home and let you sleep for as long as you want tonight."

"Good. And don't even try to break that. Pinky promises are to death." Simon couldn't contain his smile at her sweetness. She was beautiful like this, freshly awake and so soft. She was beautiful all the time, but seeing her unarmed. No edgy clothing, no fierce make up and too tired to make sharp barbs about his age. And she was so close.

Their eyes met and they felt the world stop. Simon looked down at her lips as she licked them. When he looked back up at her eyes she looked a little unsure but hopeful and he couldn't help himself. His hands went to cup her face and pull her just that little distance to meet him. 

At first it was just a kiss, two lips meeting. Then Demi's lips moved softly against his, testing this tender fragile moment. When they pulled apart they were both smiling brightly. Suddenly they heard loud clapping turning into thunderous applause as everyone else in the green room cheered and whooped for their kiss. Embarrassed, Demi hid her head in Simon's neck, peeking out to see who was cheering them on.

Waiting for the applause to die down, Simon whispered in Demi's ear.

"I've wanted to do that forever. Maybe we can talk after the show on the way home?"

Demi merely nodded and ducked her head back in his neck inhaling deeply.


End file.
